The present invention relates to systems and methods for releasing detachable magazines from firearms without have to carry and use an extra tool.
Different types of firearms and firearm accessories have increased steadily over time in both functionality and flexibility, and today, there is a wide variety of firearms and accessories available. Innovation in the firearms industry is also driven by legislative trends, as firearm owners are required to respond by limiting the functionality of their firearms and/or accessories.
In recent times, Federal and/or State laws have limited features of semi-automatic firearms and/or also the capacity of firearm magazines. For example, in some jurisdictions, the use of detachable magazines with semi-automatic rifles is strictly regulated. To comply, the magazine release mechanism of these semi-automatic rifles has to be modified to work only with a tool such as the bullet tip of a rifle cartridge. One common solution for semi-automatic AR-15 variants is to install a bullet button magazine release to prevent the user from being able to release a magazine by solely using a finger.
Unfortunately, having to carry and use a separate tool, e.g., a rifle cartridge, for loading and reloading slows down the process significantly and also introduces unnecessary complexity to the process. In addition, using the bullet tip of a rifle cartridge repeatedly as a magazine release tool is likely to adversely affect the functionality and/or accuracy of the cartridge.
It is therefore apparent that an urgent need exists for user-friendly tools for releasing magazines from semi-automatic rifles, preferably without a need for carrying around extra tools. These improved magazine release tools should enable users to quickly and effectively release magazines from rifles without lugging around extra tools or risk damage to rifle cartridges.